Her Dorkest Hour
by tehedward
Summary: Quinn's life was over, nothing will ever be okay. Or so she believes, can one Rachel Berry make things okay again? Faberry one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Glee and all other mentioned items in the story belong to their respective owners.

**Her Dorkest Hour**

Her world was over! All of that effort, all of that time wasted. She felt tears prickle her eyes. She let everyone down. Her friends who had stuck by since the beginning, her girlfriend who's faith in her had never wavered. Everyone was counting on her and she had failed them. With that last thought she began to cry, tears free falling from her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and gave into her despair.

She was unaware of how long she sat there, but a soft knocking on the door brought her out of her funk for a moment."Yes, who is it?" she managed to squeak out, her voice cracking due to all of the crying. The door opened and her girlfriend Rachel poked her head in. "Hey sweetie!" she said brightly, but getting a good look at her girlfriend her mood quickly shifted from happy to worried. "Oh my God! Baby, what's wrong?" she rushed out as she quickly made her way over to the distraught girl. "Quinnie, what's wrong?" She asked again softly as she joined her on the bed, pulling her into an embrace.

Quinn began to sob in earnest, into her girlfriend's shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" she cried. Rachel was confused, what could possibly cause this kind of reaction in her normally unflappable girlfriend. She gently placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead. "Sweetie, what are you sorry for, I don't understand what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault, I let everyone down!" Quinn shouted. "My friends, my girlfriend, everyone!"

Rachel racked her brain trying to come up with anything Quinn could have done to make her think she had let anyone down. She was the head cheerio, an active participant of glee club, _'though she could be a little sharp at times.' _Quinn maintained strait A's, and she was nowhere near as cruel as she had been freshmen year. So what could she have possibly done to make her react this way. All this was passing through Rachel's mind as she held her girlfriend, while whispering comforting words into her ear. It seemed to be working as the distraught girl was only sniffling now, as opposed to the earlier sob's.

"Now," Rachel stated "I don't know what you "think" you did, but you didn't let anyone down. I'm not disappointed in you, S and B aren't disappointed in you, neither is your mom or Mr. Schue, or anyone in glee club. We are all so proud of you and all that you have accomplished, especially with having the baby last year. And further more."

Rachel stopped abruptly as Quinn quickly pulled away from her with an incredulous look on her face. "I'm not talking about "you" guys!" She exclaimed. "This is SO much bigger than that!"

Now Rachel was really confused. What on earth could be more important than what she had just said? _'Oh Barbara!' Did Quinn cheat on a test, did she start doing drugs, did she cheat on her!?' 'No, no, no she's pregnant again isn't she!?'_ Rachel could feel the onset of a panic attack coming on. She wanted to cry, and yell. She wanted to run away from Quinn and hold her tight and never let her go. All of these conflicting emotions running through her.

"Look." Quinn said, her eyes down cast and voice sounding hollow and broken. _'This is it.'_ Rachel thought. She was finally going to find out what was wrong. But the minutes passed by and Quinn still didn't say another word. Finally Rachel broke the silence. "Look, what sweetie?" Rachel asked calmly and as gently as she could.

"No, LOOK!" Quinn exclaimed, pointing dramatically to the tv.

. . . Rachel blinked, she hadn't even realized the tv was on, as she turned her head and stared in disbelief at the "Game Over," on the screen. She blinked again and slowly turned back to Quinn, said girl now sporting a slightly crazed look, as if all was explained now. "Quinn, baby, sweetie… um, are you telling me all of," she gestures at Quinn "this is about some silly game?" Rachel asks feeling very bewildered and slightly annoyed.

"some game…"

"Some… game?"

"SOME GAME!?" Quinn shouts out.

"Don't you understand!? It's all over! Now Yuna has to marry Seymour! Lulu, Riku, and all of the other's are either dead or ging to spend the rest of their lives in prison, and NOW there is nobody to stop SIN and save Spira!"

"Don't you understand!?"

"I failed everyone!"

Rachel could only stare in disbelief at her hysterical girlfriend. When she finally processed what was actually happening and what had her girlfriend so distraught, she slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

"I knew it," Quinn said softly "you hate me now too. I failed and now Spira is doomed." Quinn now looked close to tears again.

Rachel could not help the eye-roll that followed that overly dramatic statement.

"Quinn, sweetie, I love you with all of my heart," Rachel said tenderly "but, sometimes you are such a dork." She deadpanned and then proceeded to head out the door to find something to drink.

"Oh fine!" Quinn shouted at the other girls retreating back. "The world is going to be destroyed and you call me names!? Fine see if I care when sin EATS YOU!" and with that she reached over and picked up her controller to try and win this battle again, for the third time.


End file.
